The Countess: A Tale of Extreme Horror
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: Elite unit Spartoi has been assigned to hunt down Elizabeth Bathory. But what starts out as a simple investigation turns into a nightmare for the female members. Now they must try to survive but what levels would they go to when disobedience means death!
1. Prologue

The Countess

Prologue

_This story is for Spawnspectre, whose chat tonight got me in the mood to write this story. Oh yes there will be blood._

"Okay class, settle down," Stein said, "I want to welcome you to this new seminar course here at Shibusen entitled: Mythical Kishens: A History. I will start roll now." He looked at his print out. "Maka Albarn?" He said. Maka raised her hand. Soul sat next to her, looking frustrated. Last night he was going to race his friend on Gran Turismo 5 but Maka had forced him to go to bed to get up for this class. Black Star was snoozing, a thin trail of saliva flowing from his mouth. Tsubaki nudged him forcing snapping him out of his doze. Patty was drawing ducks on her notebook cover while Liz text messaged on her phone on how Kid's new medication made him less psychotic. Roll ended and for those paying attention the screen came down with a small whirr from its holding spot.

"Today for our first lesson we are going to talk about one of the first Vampire Kishens." Stein said.

"Vampires can't be Kishens because they have no soul!" Soul shouted. Maka elbowed him in the ribs hard.

"Mr. Evans here has been reading too many Twilight novels. If you had stayed awake for my class on Kishens last semester, Mr. Evans you would know that all paranormal entities from Aliens to Zombies have souls. Some are good and others are bad. Today we are talking about the worst." Stein said and clicked the next slide. "Anyone care to tell me who this is?" He said. Maka raised her hand.

"Countess Elizabeth Bathory 1560 to 1614 from Hungary, also known as the 'Blood Countess' or 'Blood Queen'" Maka said.

"Very good Ms. Albarn, pay attention to her, Mr. Evans, you'll learn something." Stein said and began his lecture.

"Countess Elizabeth Bathory had a pretty nasty skeleton in her closet. She believed that if she bathed in the blood of virgins she would remain youthful. She lured these young girls with the promise of work in her castle, some would even sell out the girls for favors or gifts, and some were beaten unconscious and taken away. All told, she murdered around 650 young women. She supposedly died while walled in a room in her Castle in 1614. However, there have been rumors she still exists in this world. A few modern day examples: 2008 Gloucester High School, 18 teen girls become pregnant as a part of a so-called pregnancy pact. This was going on as," Stein switched the slide to a mutilated corpse, the class winced, "Several Gloucester students who were a part of an abstinence education program were found in random places drained of blood. All were virgins." Stein said. Then a Voice came over a PA system in the room.

"Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid, and the Thompson sisters please report to Shinigami-sama's office now. I repeat those weapons and meisters please report to Shinigami-sama's office now." The voice said. Maka and the others grabbed their things.

"I wonder what he wants." Tsubaki said.

"Beats me, probably something big." Black Star said.

_Somewhere in the Hungarian countryside_

The fingerless corpse hung over the bathtub, its body black, covered in bruises. The veins had been slit carefully with scissors. A female sat in the tub as the blood dripped audibly in the quiet chamber. In life, this girl was only 15, young pretty, her skin soft and supple. The figure in the tub could remember how the girl could make her reach climax without fail. She always refused but in the end, she saw no choice. It was, please her, or die. Taking the sponge, she wrung the blood on her ample bosom, massaging her nipples, giving them a small tweak as she dreamed of the girl who had given her life for her mistress. Gasping she felt a stirring in her loins. She wanted to touch herself, down there, but it would taint the blood. She thought about other things. Feeling thirsty, she grabbed a goblet from her tray next to the tub, dipped it in the blood, and drank deeply. Three hundred and ninety seven years, not even hell could have held her that long.

_Death City Nevada_

"I am sure you are quite aware of Spartoi's place in preventing evil?" Shinigami-sama said.

"Yes sir," Maka said, "Quite aware."

"You heard Stein's lecture, on Bathory?" He said.

"Part of it, we were called out of class." Tsubaki said.

"There is a method to my madness here kids. You are all going to Hungary, Bajansenye to be exact. It is a small village of 558 people. There have been some homicides unsolved of course, bodies drained of blood, all virgins. We think it may be Bathory." Shinigami-sama said.

"Are you sure? Do we have proof?" Maka said.

"Proof? Hah, the great Black Star needs no proof! Just show me where that vampire is. I'll kill her and use her scalp as a decoration." Black Star shouted.

"Noggin Chop!" Shinigami-sama shouted and slammed his hand on the Ninja.

"I hope things will go well for all of you, I want her soul brought back here for study, so no eating it Soul!" Shinigami-sama said. The group looked at the mirror, a grey skied village looked back at them.

"Here goes nothing." Maka said.

_TBC_


	2. Blossoming Flowers Cut Down

The Countess

Chapter One: Blossoming Flowers Cut Down

_Authors note: I would like to forewarn those who have not read spawnspecter's review to give this story some careful thought before continuing. This story will be disturbing and may be too extreme for some readers who have weak constitutions or stomachs. If you are a prude stay away, it only gets worse from here- Steve_

_For Spawnspectre who inspired me and to the gang at Eraserhead/Deadite Press for all the blood and gore I could ask for in a book._

Bajansenye looked decrepit, like a small town that had passed its prime. The grey sky was growing darker, no rain forecasted at least for now and the chill in the air made some of the girls second-guess their wardrobe choices that day. Soul stood next to Maka and tried to make small talk.

"Do you know where we're headed?" Soul said.

"It's a bed and breakfast; there are only three rooms so we all have to share a bed with someone." Maka said stopping in front of the door of a quaint house. Opening the door Maka looked inside.

"Helló?" Maka said in perfect Hungarian. "Hello keresünk egy szobában" Maka said.

"What the hell did you just say?" Soul said.

"Hello we are looking for a room." Maka said. An old lady crept to the front of the room.

"Mit akarsz?" The woman asked.

"She asked what we want." Maka said. Maka spoke back. "Ah Hello nem szeretnénk három szoba kérjük" Maka said and turned to translate, "I said hello there we would like three rooms please." The woman walked up the creaking stairs. At the top stood three rooms and one bathroom, the woman pointed to the rooms.

"Mind a tiéd két ötven egy éjszakára" The woman held out her hands for payment.

"She says they are all ours for two fifty a night." Maka handed her a stack of forints and the woman walked down the steps, it sounded like she was saying "Hail Mary" in Hungarian.

The rooms were overtly decorated in religious symbols. Crucifixes, some with Christ bleeding covered walls, pictures of the passion and the ascension filled the rooms.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Soul said.

"Why is that?" Maka said.

"All this religious bullshit, it makes me sick." He said.

"I thought your family was Catholic Soul? Maka said.

"I'm Agnostic; I gave up religion after my brother got accepted to Julliard." Soul said.

"I was raised Lutheran but I haven't been to church in years." Maka said.

"What's the point in god anyway," Soul said, "What has he done for me lately?"

"Only he knows, he sent his only son to die for you and…." Soul stopped her.

"Maka, if you try that bullshit on me I'll leave your happy ass here. You're not gonna change me." Soul said.

"I was just witnessing." Maka said.

"You call it witnessing, I call it cramming bullshit mumbo jumbo down my throat. Let's get some sleep; we have to visit the police in town." Soul said and took off his shirt and pants and crawled under the covers clad only in boxers. Maka sat on the edge and said a prayer for Soul before putting on her nightgown and crawling in next to him.

Maka could feel the cold steel around her wrists, the slimy brick against the backs of her hands. Screams of her companions filled her mind. Snapping awake, she found herself in a torch lit room, naked, a collar around her neck. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were also the same way.

"Where are we?" Liz shrieked. Patty began to weep,

"Kid-kun, I want Kid-kun!" Tears streaming down her face, her voice was a gargled mess.

"What the hell is going on?" Liz shouted. It was then the door of the room opened up. A Woman, no younger than 35 stepped into the room, her brown hair was tied in a ponytail and she was dressed in a long black gown.

"Greetings and salutations to you all," She said, "I am Countess Bathory."

"What the hell is going on?" Tsubaki screamed.

"Let me lay down some ground rules before I explain your purpose for being here. Number one: You are to call me mistress. Failure to do so will result in punishment. Two: You will obey my every command, failure to do so will result in punishment. This in mind it is pertinent that you obey these rules. After all, you are what keep me young." She said.

"Oh god no! We're not going to, she's not?" Liz said.

"She is Liz," Maka said, "We're going to die."

"And there isn't a goddamn thing anybody can do about it!" Bathory said. She walked over to the crying Patty.

"What is your name dear girl?" She asked.

"P-Patty Thompson Mistress." Patty said. The countess pulled out a leash and clipped it to Patty's collar then unlocked the shackles.

"Here doggy doggy, we're going to have some fun." Bathory said. Liz shouted at her.

"Don't you fucking touch my sister!" she said, Patty was on all fours walking out of the room."

"Fucking will be the least of what I do." Bathory said and shut the door.

"Maka? Maka?" Soul shouted. He looked around the room. Her place in the bed was empty, Kid and Black Star were waking up to the same thing. Kid was having another problem. His medication was not in his bag.

"What the fuck is going on!" Black Star shouted. Kid raced out of his room, his face ashen.

"They're gone, they're gone!" Kid shouted and sunk to the ground.

"This isn't possible; people just don't disappear into thin air!" Soul shouted.

"Maybe they went in town?" Black Star said.

"There is no town, remember. 558 people live here, this place is Hungary's West Virginia!"

"Oh my god, somebody is going to sodomize me!" Kid shouted.

"Nobody is fucking anybody in the ass, Kid, it is an allusion!" Soul asked.

"I have no weapon and no med's this is just perfect!" Kid shouted.

"I am going to contact Shinigami-sama, and then we will go to the police." Soul said and went into his room.

Bathory sat at the edge of her bed her legs splayed open her sex visible.

"Are you going to stare at it or are you going to lick it!" Bathory said.

"I don't want to!" Patty cried. Bathory grabbed the fireplace poker and struck her against the backside causing Patty to cry in pain.

"Remember rule number two? You want to die now?" Bathory said.

"No mistress." Patty said her eyes streaming tears.

"Then lick it, make me come and then you can see your sister and your friends." Bathory said.

Patty stuck her tongue out, and gave it a cursory lick. It tasted salty. Bathory smiled.

"Good doggy. Now tell me something doggy, what religion are you?" Bathory said.

"My sister and I used to be Catholic." Patty said in between sobs and licks.

"This is a sin, a very naughty sin. I demand you say a 'Hail Mary' until you make me come."

"You're a monster!" Patty shouted. Bathory took a fireplace poker she had put in the fire until red-hot and placed it near Patty's backside. She then slammed it inside her anus making the young girl cry in pain.

"Do it!" Bathory shouted. Patty began to lick more vigorously. In between tongue strokes, she began to speak.

"Hail Mary," another lick, "full of grace," another lick, "the lord is with thee." Patty said. She tongued Bathory's clitoris making her moan. "Blessed art thou among women," She said as she licked. "And blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus." Patty placed her tongue inside her, tasting the clear honey. "Holy Mary," Licking again, Mother of god." Patty said

"Go on this is the best part! I am going to come!" Bathory said.

"Pray for our sinners," Patty said, "now and at the hour of our death."

"One more and I'm there!" Bathory said.

"Amen." Patty said and Bathory gripped the sheets tightly as she came.

"You are the best my dear, a slow starter but you are good." Bathory said. She pulled out a rope and tied Patty's wrists and ankles together. Placing her in the bed Bathory held her like a stuffed toy. Patty wept Bathory touched her smooth skin and kissed her forehead. She wouldn't be the first to die after all.

_TBC_


	3. Blood on the Camellia

The Countess  
Chapter 2: Blood on the Camellia

_Author's Note: If you are reading this story after the last chapter…. Therapy would help please consider it. This chapter just gets more graphic._

By the time Patty returned to the Dungeon, the girls were fast asleep, the after effects of a struggle to free themselves. Patty was shackled to the wall again this time she tried hard not to apply any pressure to her rear end. The emotional pain was subsiding, but pus had been seeping from her anus and clotted blood as well. It hurt to sit patty hunched in her spot. Bathory cracked her whip snapping the girls to attention.

"Good Morning Ladies." She said.

"Fuck you bitch!" Tsubaki said.

"That's what I want to do. How did you know?" Bathory said and placed a slender finger under Tsubaki's chin. Pulling out the Leash she clipped it to her collar and unchained her from the wall. "Let's go sweetie I haven't got all day." Bathory said. Tsubaki stood firm. "Move!" Bathory shouted.

"Go to hell!" Tsubaki said. Bathory tugged on the leash and then proceeded to drag Tsubaki down the hall. "Maka, Liz, Patty! Help me!" The girl's struggled, the door slammed and they were left to wonder what would happen next

"Look we're not from around here; we need someone that speaks English!" Soul shouted.

"Eh, no one here, come back later." The officer said.

"God damn it we our friends have gone missing we need help!" Soul shouted.

"Come tomorrow someone help you ok." The officer said.

"No, you listen here asshole we lost four girls, American girls, if we don't find them we are in trouble okay is there a detective we can speak to?" Soul said.

"No detective, come Friday!" The officer said.

"This is hopeless." Soul said and ushered his friends outside. A man shouted at them from behind.

"Hey, you boys looking for those girls? The one's you came with?" The man said racing over to them. He wore a fedora and brown trench coat.

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" Soul said.

"I know lots of things, Name's Cuda; I am the town's historian and pharmacist." Cuda said.

"Soul Evans, these are my friends Black Star and Death the Kid." Soul said.

"I live down the street here, come with me and I may be able to help you and your friend." Cuda said jerking his thumb at Kid, who was white and shaking, the side effects of pill withdrawal.

"You have Risperdal?" Kid asked.

"I got a shipment in today." Cuda said and walked down the street with the boys in tow.

Bathory was frustrated. The one they called Tsubaki just sat there looking at Bathory's naked form and nothing was happening.

"Well are we going to fuck or what?" Bathory said.

"No way in hell." Tsubaki said. Bathory laughed and went to a gold box in on a stand in the room. Opening it she pulled out an ivory dildo and looked at Tsubaki.

"I think you need to loosen up girl." Bathory said, and walked over to her . Tsubaki closed her legs. Bathory laughed.

"It's not for you dear girl but for me. Please me and I'll forget your little act of disobedience." She said. Tsubaki shook her head. "Pity, I so wanted to use my toy. I guess you need to learn a lesson." Bathory said and dragged Tsubaki to another room offset from the bedroom. She hooked her up to hoist, lifting her in the air. Tsubaki wept, she knew what was coming. She thought of Black Star, how they used to snuggle, the times they tried to count the stars and his passionate kisses. The iron bar struck her hard. Tsubaki let out a cry. Bathory continued hitting her, she could feel her ribs break, blood fill her lungs, her breaths gargled. Bathory slammed the bar on her head knocking her cold, her last thought before her death was of a traditional Japanese wedding and Black Star kissing her. She could make out the words, "I love you my white camellia flower" Before she crossed over. Bathory unhooked Tsubaki and hefted her over her shoulders taking her to the bathroom. It was time for Countess Bathory to clean herself.

"Your friends are not here, not on this plane at least." Cuda said as he pointed out the levels of Dante's Hell, Purgatory and Heaven. "I told the committee not to save money by using that stone made in Slovakia. That's where she died you know, The Blood Countess."

"Why show us this though?" Soul said.

"They are in a village storage unit some 80 Kilometers in the woods. It was made with concrete made that used dust from Čachtice Castle ruins. It opened a gateway, it let her out. Hell couldn't hold her anymore." Cuda said.

"You didn't answer my question?"

"Dante reserved the second circle of hell for those who are lustful. Bathory was lusting after beauty. This is where your girls are. The ones that died before them, in history couldn't escape out of the circles so their bodies were thrown out as they were. Your friends may still be alive if they can gather something they lost."

"Which is?" Soul said.

"Their belief in a higher power, that will bring them back." Cuda said.

"Girls I have something to drink for you. It's grape juice, the finest in all of hungary." Bathory said. Maka shook her head, even though her mouth was dry she wouldn't drink anything Bathory gave her. Patty took the goblet and took a gulp, the gagged.

"It tastes like metal!" Patty said.

"I should tell poor Tsubaki you didn't like how she tasted!" Bathory said with a grin.

"No!" Liz shouted.

"Oh yes, and she's never coming back. I'll make damn sure of that." Bathory said. She clamped Liz's nose shut and poured Tsubaki's blood down her throat. Liz gagged and heaved Bathory laughed. "Hell wasn't this much fun." Bathory thought to herself.

Masamune stood at the edge of the glowing tunnel, the jar that held Tsubaki's soul in his hand. He chanted softly, waiting to take his sister back to the one she loved. He could hear Bathory rummage for the jar in her room.

"No more Elizabeth, no more will you consume souls. You picked the wrong group to fuck with." He then saw his sister standing in front of him.

"Hello my white camellia, are you ready to begin your journey?" He said handing her the yellow soul. Opening the jar Tsubaki absorbed her soul and walked through the light to the shrine. She had to right herself with the Kami if she ever wanted to see Black Star.


	4. Venture into Darkness

The Countess

Chapter 3: Venture into Darkness

_For Spawnspectre_

Tsubaki could smell the earth, heady with the scent of pine trees and cedar. She had remembered the Kami telling her to go, to leave the wretched place her sins forgiven. Standing up in the grey overcast sky she looked at the vast forest around her. She could hear voices in the distance, an old man talking. She could also hear a familiar, prideful shout.

"I'll take that countess on myself. No one can stop a big man like me." The shouting voice said. Tsubaki raced towards it. She found herself near a hiking trail; the boys were being led by an old local man.

"Black Star!" She shouted, and raced towards him in a flying hug. Black Star was caught off guard and nearly fell on the ground.

"Tsubaki, oh thank god you're alive! I mean thank me, you're alive. For I am the big man who surpassed god!" Black Star said.

"You still think that?" Tsubaki said. The others looked at him.

"Go on, Tsubaki and I need to talk." Black Star said and let the others gain some distance.

Maka, Liz and, Patty sat in the cool candlelight weeping for their lost one. Life would never be the same. They were all going to die; no doubt, this was the unavoidable fact of their capture. Bathory needed their blood and she was going to get it by hook or by crook. It was then the door slammed open and Bathory stood there panting angrily.

"Which one of you sorry little whores took her soul?" Bathory shouted.

"We've been in here the whole time, how could we?" Maka said defiantly.

Bathory said.

"If I did, you'd know, bitch." She said. Bathory unchained Maka and the Thompsons and snapped leashes on their collars.

"You three are coming with me! I'll make you talk!" Bathory shouted.

"Bring it on, cunt!" Maka said.

Tsubaki and Black Star walked behind everyone else, they were conversing about religion.

"There is a god, Black Star. He helped me get out of there, he helped me find you and I know he wants us to be together. I know this because he showed me my future while I was praying." Tsubaki said.

"How do you know he exists?" Black Star said.

"That's the point of faith, you don't need concrete proof. I just would like you to stop saying you surpassed him. That's all I ask." Tsubaki said.

"Ok, only if you tell me what you saw." Black Star said.

"Ok, I saw our wedding, in a shrine near some cherry blossoms. You looked at me and smiled; you called me your 'white camellia flower' and we kissed. Oh god did we kiss, like no one has ever kissed before. We were happy Black Star." She said.

"You know I love you Tsubaki, don't you?" Black Star said.

"I have known since the start, and I will be yours forever." Tsubaki said and kissed him deeply. They then noticed the group staring at them.

"Kap egy szobát." Cuda said. Black Star looked at him puzzled. "I said get a room." He replied.

"Yeah, talk about public display." Soul said. The two blushed and walked on.

Patty lay on the bed, her arms and legs spread and tied to the bedposts Bathory had been whipping her with a razor tipped cat o' nine tales, each crack cutting her flesh and making her howl. Bathory flogged Patty's still sore anus and tearing the folds of her sex. Maka and Liz hung upside down. Their turn had already come their bodies dripping into tin basins. They put up a fight but Bathory was too strong. Soon she grew tired of Patty and hung her next to the others. Slamming the iron bar into her as she did the others Bathory felt a sense of uselessness. She needed their blood and their souls. But she had failed on keeping a girl longer than a few hours. As she drained Patty she wondered what it was all worth.

Liz, Patty, and Maka stood at the end of a glowing corridor. At the end a man with long brown hair and beard stared at them.

"Hello my father's children. I have called you here for a purpose just as a shepherd calls his flock. Your faith has strayed but if you follow back you will return to the ones you love. If you truly want to be forgiven, you know what to do." The man said and unscrewed three jars each one containing their individual souls. Maka, Liz and Patty began to pray the prayer they remembered as children and soon felt their knees touch the soft earth of the forest. Maka opened her eyes and saw Soul standing in front of her. The three were in the middle of the path the boys and Cuda were on.

"Maka? Oh my god, you, you made it back!" Soul said.

"I have never been happier to see you Soul." She said and got to her feet brushing off her skirt.

"Kid!" Patty shouted and raced toward Kid hugging him close, weeping into his blazer.

"Calm down Patty, it's okay!" Kid said stroking her hair.

"I hate to interrupt this," Cuda said and pointed to a small stone building, "we're here."

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and, Patty stood at the entrance, their sprits high ready for revenge.

"I can't go in there, my heart can't take it anymore," Cuda said, "give the szuka hell for me!" Cuda said and walked down the road.

"Well this is it," Soul said, "I think we should give Countess Bathory a little taste of her own medicine."

"Hell Yeah!" Maka said and turned the knob.

Bathory rummaged through her drawers, looking for the souls again. She had just lost four souls in one day not a good thing. Her senses wouldn't be as fine-tuned without them. Racing about her bedroom she searched for the jars. She didn't notice the young girl in pigtails with an iron bar behind her.

"Hey, Countess?" Maka shouted. Bathory turned around and felt the bar slam her into unconsciousness. In the black before her senses gave way, she heard the words, "Tie her up."

_TBC_


	5. The Ink Black Darkness of The Heart

The Countess

Chapter Four: The Ink Black Darkness of the Heart

Bathory woke up to find herself tethered to the bed. The Seven teens stood around her, their eyes showed a maddening sense of joy.

"Comfy?" Maka said.

"What the hell is going on? Untie me this instant!" Bathory said writhing in her bonds. Soul slapped her on the face hard. The slap was like a gunshot going off in the still of the room. Bathory cried out but her voice was soon silenced by Kid forcing his mouth on to hers in a failed attempt at a kiss. Black Star stuck fingers near her female region and felt the slickness of her.

"Damn, she is getting horned up!" Black Star said. Maka smiled.

"Allow me." Maka said and walked over to a shelf and pulled off a bottle of wine. Maka slid the wine bottle between Bathory's thighs, trying to force her way into the part of her that held her lust. Bathory screamed as the wine bottle made its way in swallowing it whole. Maka was now up to her elbow inside Bathory. A slick tearing sound could be heard, blood oozed from her sex.

"God, stop! You're tearing me apart, stop please! Bathory said Maka released her grip on the bottle and slid her hand out. Tsubaki smiled.

"My turn now, cunt." She said and pulled out a long gold needle and some twine. Tsubaki pierced the woman's clitoris, causing her to howl. Liz and Patty grabbed two hunting knives and placed them on her chest. The girls began sawing away at her nipples cutting the areola with broad strokes. Bathory's female area was being sewn up, her opening growing tighter and smaller. Patty and Liz took the sheared off nipples and forced them into Bathory's mouth.

"Eat it!" Patty shouted. Bathory gagged, Liz clamped the woman's nostrils and forced her to chew. Tsubaki's sewing project was finished. Bathory looked pale in the soft lighting, her body a mess of blood. Breathing heavily, she could feel her end coming.

"Kill me." She said in a hoarse whisper. Soul's arm formed his signature blade. Slashing into Bathory the countess dissolved and a red glowing soul was left. Maka grabbed the soul and placed it into a small container. Walking over to the mirror she wrote the number for the death room.

"Shinigami-sama? We have her soul, Elite Unit Spartoi mission complete." She said.

"Wonderful. If you could all step through here we can get this into storage." He said. The team walked through the mirror and back into reality, the nightmare was over.

_Two Weeks Later_

Tsubaki felt horny all the time, Liz and Patty felt the same way. The unused study room was where they did their business, far from wandering eyes. Liz was making out with her sister while Tsubaki slid her fingers in and out of Liz's sex making her moan and gasp in between passionate kissed. Patty moved down to her sister's bosom and flicked her pink nipple with her tongue sending shivers up her spine. Tsubaki now was licking Liz, the sweet metallic taste of her femininity made her wet. She slid one finger inside herself and rubbed her clit with her thumb. Patty noticed Tsubaki's predicament and made her way between the shadow weapon's thighs lapping with her tongue, like a thirsty kitten at a saucer of milk. The reached their climax and lay holding each other on the floor, they needed something though, something other than sex.

Maka sat at the lunch table next to Tsubaki and the Thompsons. The girls looked giddy, excitement barely contained between their bites of salad.

"Say Maka," Tsubaki said, "Have you and Soul ever fucked?" Maka coughed, choking on her Pepsi.

"Tsubaki!" Maka said.

"Well? Have you?" She asked.

"No, no we haven't and I want to keep it that way." Maka said.

"Hmm, suit yourself." Patty said. Liz spoke up.

"Hey Maka," she said, "We have that Kishen test to study for. Why don't we go to the library and we'll hit the books." Maka nodded.

"Sure thing," she said. The three girls ate their lunches in anxious excitement.

"I know you had something to do with this." Shinigami-sama said as he looked Soul in the face.

"Sir, I am telling you I did not eat that soul!" he said

"Somebody did, no one else would!" Shinigami-sama said.

"Look at the security footage, maybe you'll find the real person." Soul said. Spirit Albarn looked at the footage.

"Sir, you need to see this." He said and turned the monitor towards them.

"Tsubaki, stop!" Maka said as the shadow weapon made her hands into Maka's shirt. Tsubaki grabbed Maka's small breasts and flicked her nipples.

"I said stop!" Maka said. Liz tried pulling Maka's skirt off, Maka slapped her hand.

"What has gotten in to you girls?" She said.

"You don't want to please us?" Patty said.

"No!" Maka said.

"Looks like somebody forgot the rules." Liz said.

The footage was clear. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were in the storage room opening the jar and cutting the soul into three pieces. The jar had a familiar name on it."

"Where's Maka?" Soul shouted.

"I saw her head to the library." Spirit said. Soul took off like a bullet. Racing down the hall he flung open the doors to the library. Making his way towards the back he saw a flickering light coming from an old back room study area. Turning the knob he gazed in horror. Maka was hanging upside down, her blood covering the Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. The girls were licking the blood off each other.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed and sunk to the floor.

_THE END_


End file.
